Su Destino
by Gali Haruno
Summary: Sakura y Sasuke están destinados por el hilo rojo del destino, pero con muchas complicaciones durante el camino. Una historia alterna donde no hubo masacre del Clan Uchiha y tanto Sasuke como Naruto viven con sus respectivas familias. Claro es un SasuSaku al 100%
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola!

Les invito a leer otro fanficion (SasuSaku)

Una historia alterna, pero dentro del mundo ninja, en la cual no hubo masacre del Clan Uchiha y tanto Sasuke como Naruto vive con sus respectivas familias.

Los personajes no son míos y solo escribo por diversión.

Su Destino…

Capítulo 1

Mansión Uchiha

– ¿Y bien, Mikoto? – Dijo Fugaku al ver regresar a su esposa – ¿Sabes quién es la elegida para el pequeño Sasuke? ¿Es del Clan Uchiha?

– Calma Fugaku, solo deja descanso un poco el usar así mis ojos es agotador – Dijo mirando a su esposo con las perlas rojas y un pequeño matiz rosa en las aspas encendiendo la noche – Mi Sharingan me guío por la aldea, pero no dentro del Clan, sino a un Clan menor perteneciente a Konoha, al Clan Haruno.

– ¿Qué? ¿El clan Haruno, pero estás segura?

– Sí, existe un hilo que está uniendo a nuestro pequeño Sasuke con la pequeña Sakura que no es más grande que nuestro hijo.

– Ya veo – Dijo Fugaku – Sé de quién hablas, la hermosa bebé con cabellos rosas y unos lindos ojos verdes.

– ¿Estás decepcionado, querido? – Sé que no fue como Itachi, sabemos que el estará unido a Izumi Uchiha, quien es del Clan.

– No, es el destino, lo que resta es hacer que es niña se convierta en alguien fuerte y de gran valor para nuestro Clan y la aldea, buscaré una reunión con los padres.

Mikoto sonrió – Está bien querido, ahora debemos descansar – y tomando al pequeño Sasuke de los brazos de su padre y se dispusieron a entrar a la mansión.

Casa Haruno

Kizashi y Mebuki Haruno platicaban o mejor negociaban con Fugaku daba nombre a la conversación.

– La idea es que en algún tiempo nuestros hijos se casen, están destinados por el hilo rojo del destino.

– ¿Pero cómo saben eso? – Preguntó por enésima vez Kizashi.

Fugaku sonrió – Es por los ojos de mi querida esposa Mikoto, aquí presente, muéstrales tus ojos.

De inmediato se activaron los ojos de Sharingan con un pequeño matiz rosa en las aspas – Ahí está – dijo señalando el hilo rojo – Cada vez que están cerca los pequeños se hace brillante.

Los esposos Haruno quedaron asombrados – Bueno, ¿Qué esperan de nosotros?

El líder del Clan Uchiha soltó una gran carcajada, raro en él – Lo que esperamos es poder formalizar un compromiso desde ahora y que permitan que entrenemos a la pequeña Sakura para hacer de ella una gran Ninja.

Compartiendo sonrisas el pequeño Sasuke y la pequeña Sakura quedaron comprometidos, y de acuerdo a lo solicitado por la familia Haruno, su hija sería entrenada como parte de los Uchiha, pero no la obligarían a casarse con Sasuke, si ellos estaban destinados se enamorarían a su tiempo, por lo que no dirían a nadie sobre esta situación, solo al Hokage, lamentablemente también había alguien a la sombras que no le agradaba la idea de mezclar la sangre Uchiha con tan débil clan.

Durante los 6 años siguientes las dos familias convivieron para conocerse, los miembros más pequeños jugaban juntos todo el tiempo y había una gran afinidad entre ambos que era palpable, incluso Itachi se encariño con la pequeña Sakura diciendo que era su pequeña hermanita.

Todo iba de maravilla, seguían estrechando lazos entre los dos niños, sin embargo, no todo puede ser felicidad, la tragedia se avecinaba y no precisamente contra el Clan Uchiha, sino contra el Clan Haruno, los padres de Sakura salieron en una misión de rutina sobre las inmediaciones de la aldea, sin saber que los perseguían fueron envenenados y por ende asesinados dejando una nota sobre de los cuerpos.

La nota reclamaba la entrega de la hija de los Haruno, considerando una aberración lo que intentaban hacerle, es decir, convertirla en una Uchiha mediante matrimonio.

Fugaku tomó lo anterior como una ofensa directa para su Clan y fue a buscar a los criminales sin encontrar nada, ni un rastro de su presencia. La ofensa estaba en el aire y continuaría así hasta no saldar la deuda.

La aldea se vistió de negro, todos de luto acompañaron al funeral de los padres de Sakura, sin embargo, se dijo que la causa de su muerte había sido un infortunado accidente, jamás se mencionó que fue homicidio y que se había dejado esa nota.

La pequeña preguntaba por sus padres constantemente, aún no comprendía bien la definición de muerte, solo sabía que sus padres seguían durmiendo sin hablarle aún y cuando ella los llamaba.

La familia de Sasuke la cuidó y la procuraron pero algo se tenía qué hacer, Sakura no podía quedarse entre los Uchiha por más tiempo, era peligroso y nos es que el Clan la pudiera proteger pero lo mejor para todos por el momento era que saliera de la aldea.

– Fugaku, estamos de acuerdo que por el momento el compromiso entre Sasuke y Sakura deberá de retrasarse más no olvidarse.

– Estoy de acuerdo Cuarto, la seguridad de Sakura es importante y el matrimonio de Tsunade-Sama y Dan podrán cuidarla.

– Sakura tendrá mi apellido – dijo Tsunade – Y la tomaré bajo mi cuidado, como una Sannin que soy, ella estará bien protegida, nos iremos de inmediato de la aldea y regresaremos en 9 años.

Tanto Minato como Fugaku confiaban en las palabras de Tsunade.

Aldea de Konoha, 9 Años después.

– ¿Esta es la aldea de Konoha? – Preguntó Sakura convertida en una adolescente de 15 años.

– Sí, Sakura – contestó Dan.

– Vaya, en verdad que no la recordaba, es muy bonita – sonrió, llenando sus pulmones con el aire que respiraba – ¿Y ya no nos mudaremos, verdad?, ya me cansé de nunca quedarnos en un sitio fijo, somos una familia nómada.

– Es correcto Sakura, ya nos quedaremos aquí definitivamente – Esta vez contestó Tsunade, recibiendo otra de sus alegres sonrisas como parte de la aceptación.

– Papá, Mamá, ¿Antes de ir a ver al Cuarto, podemos ir al cementerio?, quiero ver a mis padres.

– Cariño, nos encantaría, pero el Hokage nos espera y debemos ir y presentar el informe de nuestro viaje.

– ¿El Hokage? ¿El padre de Naruto? – Dijo sonriendo – ¿Y podemos ver también a Naruto?

– Son demasiadas preguntas Sakura – sonrío Tsunade – Veremos al padre de Naruto, sí, veremos a Naruto también, pero no por el momento.

– Tsunade, Dan y Sakura, bienvenidos nuevamente – Dijo el Hokage – Me alegra su misión haya sido un éxito.

– Muchas gracias – dijeron al unísono.

– Me da gusto que hayan regresado a salvo y con una hermosa adolescente – dijo Fugaku – Sasuke, sé que no los recuerdas, pero ellos son la familia Tsunade y Dan Senju con su hija Sakura.

Después de las presentaciones, los adultos le pidieron a Sakura y Sasuke que salieran un momento de la habitación.

– Sasuke, acompaña a Sakura mientras espera a sus padres – No muy contento acató la orden de su padre, ya que lo había obligado a ir con el Hokage y tuvo que faltar a su práctica con su maestro Orochimaru.

El joven Uchiha ni siquiera miró a Sakura cuando dijo – Tú, ven conmigo – ella se resistía a seguirlo pero lo hizo.

Viendo que Sakura y Sasuke abandonaron la habitación, los adultos comenzaron a discutir sobre los asesinos de los Haruno, de quienes no tenía pistas ni sospechosos, pero después de 9 años el asunto seguía vivo y sin zanjar, así que la protección hacia Sakura se mantenía vedada más no olvidada, y ahora en la aldea de Konoha esperaban que al menos estuvieran preparados.

Además Sakura era discípula de Tsunade, así que sabría cómo defenderse en dado caso y ahora estaría protegida en su aldea.

La chica soportó el incomodó silencio por unos minutos, sin embargo no aguantó más y le preguntó – ¿Tú me recuerdas?, porque yo no – sonriendo de forma muy amigable, pero el silencio fue su respuesta.

– Aunque siento como si te conociera, tanto a tu padre como a ti – dijo la joven para romper el hielo, y el silencio permaneció – Muero de calor, ¿podemos ir por un poco de agua o mejor un helado? El informe seguramente será largo – sonrió la chica, Sasuke se sonrojó, pero continúo estando mudo y más molesto que antes – Anda sí, ¿podemos?, yo pago sino tienes dinero.

El sonrío de forma irónica – ¡Qué molesta!, otra fan-girl.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿A quién le llamas molesta? Pedazo de tonto.

– A ti, pequeña molestia – retándola con la mirada

– Vuelve a insultarme y te golpearé.

– ¡Ja! ¿Tú, golpearme a mí? – La miró de forma desafiante – Inténtalo, niñita.

El primer intento lo esquivo fácilmente – ¿Qué pasa? Eres demasiado lenta – el segundo intento lo esquivo, el tercero también, pero terminó golpeando fuertemente la pared que cimbro el edificio – ¿Qué demo...?

En ese momento Sasuke perdió la concentración y un golpe fue directo a su estómago, doblándolo del dolor.

– ¿Lo ves, idiota? esta niñita sabe golpear.

– Sakura, ¿Qué has hecho? – Tsunade entró viendo todo el desastre que había causado su hija.

– Yo…

– Sakura, ven enseguida – dijo Dan, al momento de tenerla cerca la tomó de sus hombre – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, papá… yo lo siento mucho.

– Sakura, ¿Qué te hemos dicho de usar tu fuerza sin motivo?

– Yo, en verdad lo siento – dejando entrever lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Sasuke ¿Qué tienes que ver al respecto? – Exigió Fugaku.

Sakura apresuró a contestar y dijo – Yo asumiré toda la responsabilidad, fracturé el edificio y pagaré los daños.

El Hokage soltó una gran carcajada – Sakura eres muy fuerte, como debía esperarse, bien, ahora buscaré quien arreglará esto – Observando el gran hoyo que ahora decoraba la torre del Hokage.

Fugaku continuaba evaluando toda la situación y se deba cuenta que esto nunca había ocurrido antes, ¡qué una chica quisiera matar a su hijo!, sinceramente Sakura le agradaba, sería una excelente Uchiha, en algún momento.

– Sasuke, despídete de los Senju y pide disculpas por los problemas causados.

Su despedida fue un adiós y un gruñido ininteligible, que se podía definir como disculpa.

– Bien, ahora es tu turno, despídete de los Uchiha.

Sakura vio a su madre con cara de pocos amigos, pero no era el momento de ponerse rebelde y simplemente dijo – Un gusto en conocerlos, espero verlos pronto – acompañada de una leve reverencia.

– ¿Qué más Sakura?

La chica suspiro pesadamente y dijo – Lamento todo esto.

Fugaku se acercó a Sakura y le dio un abrazo – Bienvenida otra vez a la aldea donde naciste.

– Hija, por favor cura a Sasuke-kun, él está adolorido, se nota por posición en que se encuentra.

Sakura estaba renuente pero curó a Sasuke aun y cuando él se resistió indicando que se sentía mejor.

Fin del capítulo 1

15092018


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Les invito a leer otro fanficion (SasuSaku)

Una historia alterna, pero dentro del mundo ninja, en la cual no hubo masacre del Clan Uchiha y tanto Sasuke como Naruto vive con sus respectivas familias.

Los personajes no son míos y solo escribo por diversión.

Su Destino…

Capítulo 2

Cementerio, aldea de Konoha.

Tsunade y Dan acompañaron a Sakura a la tumba de sus padres con un gran ramo de flores que habían obtenido de la florería de los Yamanaka.

Sakura frente al lugar de descanso de sus padres platicó sin medir el tiempo, fue una larga conversación, ya que les relató todo lo ocurrido en su vida desde que ella tenía memoria, la charla fue muy emotiva, el matrimonio Senju querían alejarse pero su hija no se los permitió eran una familia sin secretos o al menos era lo que ella creía, también les relato el extraño chico molesto que parecía mudo y no hablaba, aunque no entendía la razón del por qué sentía necesario contarles sobre él.

– Yo quiero que sepan que mis padres me han cuidado y nunca he estado sola, los amo y ellos me aman – dijo mirando a Tsunade y a Dan.

Mansión Uchiha, hora de la cena.

– Hermano pequeño, cuéntame, ¿recuerdas a Sakura? – preguntó en son de burla y la mirada de desprecio la pudo sentir Itachi, pero eso no lo adrementó – ¿No? ¡Qué raro!, era tu mejor amiga.

– Pero di algo, cuéntame, ¿sigue siendo bonita?, recuerdo que tenía un hermoso cabello rosado y uno ojos verdes, que ahora deben de causar furor entre los hombres.

Sasuke encendió su Sharingan e Itachi solo sonrió – ¡Ah! ¿Te gusta, verdad? Debo de verla ¿En dónde vivirán los Senju, sabes?

El más joven de los Uchiha casi salta sobre Itachi pero la voz severa de su padre los detuvo – Sasuke, Itachi, contrálense.

– Sí, padre – respondieron al unísono.

– Sasuke-kun, ¿Aún te duele el estómago? – preguntó Mikoto.

– No, ya no – fue la corta respuesta.

– Ella es linda, Sasuke, deberías de buscar nuevamente su amistad – Sugirió Fugaku no resistiéndose más.

La mirada asesina de Sasuke ahora era dirigida hacia su padre e Itachi que solo atinó a decir – ¡En serio!, debo de ver a esa chica – sonriendo pícaramente – tranquilo hermano pequeño, uno de los trabajos del hermano mayor es fastidiarte la vida.

El comentario no ayudó a liberar la tensión entre los hermanos – Bueno, tú ganas, ¿qué te parece si mañana entrenamos, y me perdonas?

– Sí – dijo sonriendo – No llegues tarde – haciendo un mohín.

– No lo haré – tocando la frente de Sasuke con sus dedos – Es un trato.

Campo de entrenamiento, Aldea de Konoha.

– ¿Qué pasa, hermano pequeño? – Dijo esquivando los golpes de Sasuke – Estás fuera de forma, vamos, ¿esto es todo lo que tienes? ¿Debo suponer que Orochimaru ha perdido su tiempo?

El chico frunció el ceño y aceptando el reto, en seguida sus ataques fueron más veloces, con más agresividad y certeros, sinceramente, Orochimaru no ha perdido el tiempo. El Sharingan de ambos hermanos destellaba en sus ojos, la pelea seguía no se daban tregua, por un lado Itachi buscaba un punto flaco en su defensa y ofensiva pero no lograba encontrar alguno, en el caso de Sasuke pasaba algo similar, la pelea continuaba hasta que escucharon una risa femenina, la cual distrajo al más joven Uchiha y sin malgastar la oportunidad Itachi golpeo fuertemente a su hermano, dando por terminada la pelea.

– ¿Estás bien, Sasuke? – preguntó su hermano, escuchándolo como un susurro perdiendo el conocimiento, el golpe que había recibido fue brutal ya que había bajado la guardia.

Las cálidas manos portadoras de un chakra aún más cálido aliviaban su dolor, esa sensación le era familiar, al momento de abrir los ojos vio a esa chica de cabello rosa, otra vez muy cerca de él – ¡Es linda! – y con ese pensamiento la hizo a un lado de inmediato, él no tenía tiempo de esas tonterías, además ella no era una Uchiha, los Uchiha no se relacionaban sentimentalmente con otro clan que no fueran ellos mismos, la pureza que guardaban se perdería y menguaría su poder.

Por su lado Sakura observaba detenidamente a Sasuke – ¡Es guapo! – pensó la chica al pasar sus manos por sus heridas, lo había notado desde la primera vez que lo vio, aunque su arrogancia mataba todo lo atractivo que pudiera tener y perdida en sus pensamientos, no se percató del empujón que el chico Uchiha había asentado en su hombro haciendo que ella se fuera hacía atrás, sin embargo, Itachi la atrapo antes de chocar contra el piso.

– ¿Sasuke? – Fue la pregunta de Itachi hacia su hermano, que sin más desapareció – ¿Estás bien, Sakura?

La jovencita solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, Itachi sonrió y dijo – Me alegra, muchas gracias por tu ayuda y disculpa la inmadurez de mi hermano pequeño, dime, ¿te gustaría comer unos dangos como agradecimiento?

– Si, digo no – Itachi levantó la ceja – Digo en otra ocasión, debo de ir con mi mamá, ella me espera en el hospital.

– Bueno, entonces te acompaño.

– No, no es necesario, no quiero molestar.

– No es molestia, vamos.

– No… bueno mejor sí.

Nuevamente levantó su ceja – Eres muy indecisa ¿No crees?

– Lo siento – dijo apenada – No sé a dónde queda el hospital – dijo sonrojada.

Itachi estalló en risa y dijo – Vamos, seré tu guía, además me gustaría presentar mis respetos a Tsunade-Sama y decirle que ha educado a un excelente y bonita kunoichi – sonrojando aún más a la chica tocó su frente – Apresúrate linda hermanita, no querrás hacer enojar a tu madre.

Un testigo mudo observó toda la escena e incrementó su furia, Itachi sabía exactamente su ubicación por mucho que hubiera querido ocultar su chakra, era imposible ocultarla de su hermano, no sabía descifrar en ese momento su sentimiento pero no aceptaría nunca que aquél sentimiento eran celos.

Al día siguiente Sasuke fue entrenar en un campo más abierto, la furia que llevaba por dentro aún no había sido calmada Itachi se había burlado de soberanamente de él, en todo aspecto desde su débil ataque hasta cómo Sakura lo había curado después de herirlo, incluso dijo que lo había hecho a propósito para tener a la chica más de cerca y que ahora que la había visto de nuevo no lo culpaba.

– Jutsu Bola de Fuego – dijo Sasuke antes de escuchar otra vez esa risa molesta – No, otra vez no ¿Es que me está siguiendo a todos lados? Trató de concentrase otra vez en su práctica, cuando la escuchó otra vez se escuchaba realmente feliz pero no estaba sola, los ladridos de un perro la acompañaba.

Su curiosidad fue demasiada y se acercó hasta donde provenían las risas.

– Kiba, Akamaru es un hermoso perro – dijo acariciándolo y reía al momento que Akamaru movía la cola y ladrándole invitándola a jugar.

– Sí – Dijo Kiba – Aunque no es lo único hermoso por aquí, sin dejar de mirarla.

– Sí – afirmó Sakura – La aldea es hermosa – dando una vuelta con los brazos extendidos apreciando el paisaje – Bueno, tengo que ir al hospital, mi madre me espera, cuídate y nos vemos pronto.

Kiba y Akamaru se despidieron – Está bien, pero acuérdate que prometiste ir a comer helado con Akamaru y conmigo.

– No, no lo olvidaré – dijo mientras corría hacía el hospital.

Esa niña era muy inocente o muy coqueta, aún no lo tenía claro pero decidió que era lo último y otra vez esa espinita que lo hacía enojar, llamada celos, pero no entendía por qué si apenas la conocía, además como se había repetido una y otra vez, Sakura no era una Uchiha.

Además, ayer fue Itachi, ahora Kiba, ¿quién seguiría en su lista? – ¿Yo?, claro que no – aunque también ya intentado coquetear con él.

En las habitaciones privadas de los consejeros de Konoha Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane con la noche acompañándolos, escuchaban como su espía relataba la llegada de Tsunade y Dan con una adolescente, Sakura también arribó con ellos.

– Muy bien, tu informe está completo, puedes marcharte, te llamaremos en breve.

Un ninja que cubría su rostro, solo hizo una reverencia a los ancianos y desapareció en un instante sin decir nada más.

– ¿Y ahora qué Koharu? ¿Cómo vamos a detener la leyenda del Hilo Rojo del Destino de los Uchiha? No podemos dejar que ellos se junten, sería una aberración, algo que le quitaría la pureza a la sangre Uchiha, la cual hemos cuidado.

– No lo sé Mitokado, el hablar con Fugaku y su familia no es opción, ellos están encantados con la jovencita, de acuerdo al reporte que nos entregaron.

– Debemos de romper el hilo antes que eso suceda, Mitokado.

– Sabes que la única forma es matar a la hija de Tsunade.

Los consejeros se rieron en complicidad.

– Bueno, supongo que siempre podemos intentarlo, vamos Mitokado, tenemos mucho que pensar.

La semana pasó de forma rápida para los recién llegados a la aldea, entre la instalación, la mudanza, todo era un caos.

Para Tsunade visitar el hospital retomar actividades dentro del mismo, fue complicado y a la vez agotador y para Sakura, bueno, para ella que empezaría a trabajar junto a su madre en el hospital tampoco fue fácil porque seguiría entrenando junto con su mamá y participaría en misiones junto con el equipo 7.

En el caso de Dan el reunirse a las filas de Shinobis al mando del Hokage no fue del todo agradable por la falta de costumbre al estar en un mismo lugar.

Sakura preguntó por Naruto en varias ocasiones y le dijeron que estaba en una misión con Jiraiya y que pronto regresaría.

– Sakura – le habló Dan – Me pide el Hokage mañana te presentes en su oficina temprano, para asignarte tu primera misión.

La chica solo sonrió – ¿En serio? ¡Que emoción! A primera hora estaré ahí, gracias papá.

Fin del Capítulo 2

20092018


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Les invito a leer el capítulo 3 de Su Destino… un fanfiction (SasuSaku)

Una historia alterna, pero dentro del mundo ninja, en la cual no hubo masacre del Clan Uchiha y tanto Sasuke como Naruto vive con sus respectivas familias.

Los personajes no son míos y solo escribo por diversión.

Espero que cumpla todas sus expectativas, muchas gracias por leer, la siguiente actualización será lo más seguro el próximo sábado, si puedo antes con todo gusto.

Su Destino…

Capítulo 3

La chica de cabello rosa se encontraba frente a la puerta del Hokage, la habían llamado para su primera misión en equipo, estaba nerviosa, alegre y un poco temerosa, ¿cuántas emociones al mismo tiempo? y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro entró a la habitación una vez que le dieran permiso de entrar.

– Aquí Senju Sakura reportándose – gritó su nombre al cruzar el umbral de la puerta, ella pensó que el Cuarto estaba solo, sin embargo al notar que Sasuke y otro shinobi que se encontraban con él, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y fue subiendo hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

– Yo, lo siento, no debí de interrumpir de esa manera.

– Molestia – murmuró Sasuke, ella lo miró y como era de esperarse la mira no fue nada amistosa.

Minato sonrió y tranquilizó a Sakura pidiéndole que pasara que la estaban esperando, le presentó al capitán de su equipo que en este caso sería Kakashi.

– Mucho gusto, Kakashi-Sensei.

– Bien, ahora solo esperamos a…

Y por segunda ocasión la puerta de la oficina del Hokage se abrió pero esta vez con violencia y haciendo que los documentos a su alrededor volaran por todo el lugar, siendo el responsable Naruto que entró de forma acelerada.

– ¡Naruto! – susurró Sakura.

– ¡Hokage! Siento la tardanza, me quedé dormido, necesitaba descansar después de la última misión y de ir a ver a Hinata, claro.

Como era costumbre Sasuke lo criticó por la forma tan irrespetuosa de presentarse ante el Hokage aún y cuando éste fuera su padre – ¡Dobe! Te falta entrenamiento, una simple misión de reconocimiento y ya estás agotado – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

– ¡Teme, qué gusto verte! – chocando sus antebrazos muy fuerte causando más desorden en la oficina.

Sakura que se mantenía al margen de la situación, sonreía al mirar a su amigo.

– ¡Naruto, Sasuke! Compórtense, están frente al Cuarto – Los reprendió su antiguo maestro Kakashi – Siempre es lo mismo con estos niños.

De repente, Naruto sintió un chakra conocido, un dulce chakra – ¡No puede ser! – Gritó el Shinobi – ¿Sakura? ¡Regresaste! – Miró a la chica con una sonrisa, la cual le fue correspondida – Ya era hora – abrazándola con fuerza.

Sasuke estaba confundido, desde cuándo el usoratonkachi conocía a esa chica que fingía no ser su fan-girl, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando aquí?

– ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Dónde está la anciana Tsunade y Dan-Sama? Porque sigues viviendo con ellos, ¿verdad? – La chica iba a responder – No, espera, tengo que ir a una misión, pero cuando regrese me contarás todo y saldrás conmigo y visitaremos todos los rincones de la aldea que siempre te prometí enseñar.

– Naruto – lo llamó su antiguo maestro

– ¿Qué sucede, Kakashi-Sensei?

– Creo que no esperaras tanto para que puedas platicar con Sakura.

– Sí, hijo, Kakashi tiene razón ella formará parte de tu equipo.

– ¿Deberás? – La abrazó tomando en su camino a Sasuke haciendo que fuera un triple abrazo – Mis mejores amigos en un equipo, esto será lo mejor, la pasaremos genial – generando aún más desastre en la oficina de su padre.

Sakura trató de zafarse, la mirada odiosa de Sasuke estaba sobre ella haciéndola sentir incomoda.

Minato había observado de forma placentera el abrazo, pero cuando miro a su alrededor le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas, su oficina parecía escena de guerra, todos sus documentos se encontraban esparcidos por la habitación. Era la segunda vez que Sakura está en esta torre y la segunda vez que hay un desastre, bueno, para ser justos había estado con Sasuke y ahora con Naruto, se estaba cuestionando muy seriamente el haber formado ahora a este nuevo equipo 7 y no sería el único.

– En serio Kakashi-Sensei, tú eres el líder has algo al respecto.

Kakashi alzó la mira de su libro – ¿Yo, Naruto? Si recuerdo bien tus palabras fueron "Mis mejores amigos en un equipo, esto será lo mejor, la pasaremos genial" – regresando a su libro – creo que te corresponde.

Durante todo el camino Sakura y Sasuke discutían por todo, hasta por el clima que no tenía nada que ver con ellos pero se culpaban el uno al otro, dos días de peleas continuas y soportar el mal humor de Sasuke. Naruto y Kakashi no entendían por qué tanto odio hacia Sakura, en qué momento, todo era un misterio.

– Realmente eres molesta, muy molesta.

– Déjame en paz, amargado.

– Por favor, Sasuke, Sakura, dejen de pelar – suplicaba por n-enésima vez en el día – Somos un equipo, debemos apoyarnos y no pelear.

– Dobe, sinceramente, no entiendo ¿cómo puedes ser amiga de esta tonta niña mimada y fan-girl?

Sakura no dijo nada dio media vuelta caminando lejos de Naruto y Sasuke, pesando que ese Uchiha era un idiota, pero era muy guapo muy a su pesar tendría que aceptarlo, alcanzando a Kakashi quien iba adelante para poder seguir leyendo.

– ¿Cómo la conocí? Teme te he estado hablando de ella no sé ¿Los últimos 6 años? – Gritó en desesperación – En fin, ella es…

– Lo sé, lo sé, la hija adoptiva de Tsunade-Sama y Dan-Sama, pero porqué ella te conoce también.

– ¿Es en serio? – Con suma desesperación – El viejo Jiraiya me llevaba cuando visitaba a su antigua compañera y siendo su hija me hice amiga de ella, te puedo decir que en cierto tiempo estuve enamorado de ella, es linda – La mirada asesina de Sasuke no se dejó espera – Pero Sakura jamás me correspondió y fue cuando me di cuenta de la existencia de Hinata, ¿sabes?, ella me ayudó y le agradezco su ayuda, ahora, Hinata es mi novia.

– Lo que nunca entendí es porque el viejo Orochimaru te llevó con él, los Sannin se reunían de vez en vez y en algunas ocasiones los acompañábamos Sakura y yo.

Sasuke se quedó pensando en esa situación, él recordaba que Orochimaru lo mencionó y dijo que a su tiempo, él tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Tsunade y su hermosa hija.

La misión otra vez era de simple mensajería, una mensajería de lujo como lo decía Naruto, pero claro primero habría que ir por el paquete y llevarlo al hospital de Konoha.

– ¿Por qué el Hokage nos deja este tipo de misiones? Son aburridas y no les encuentro fin – dijo colgando de un acantilado.

– No lo sé, sería buen detalle que le preguntaras a tu padre, Naruto – sugirió Sasuke.

– Chicos, dejen de quejarse – los reprendió Kakashi – Miren y aprendan – Señalando a Sakura que brincaba con mucha facilidad entre las rocas con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Vamos chicos!, les falta poco, desde aquí puedo ver la aldea a la que tenemos que llegar – gritó entusiasmada Sakura en la cima del acantilado.

La pelirrosa había decidido disfrutar de la misión y dejar a un lado los sentimientos encontrados que tenía sobre su compañero del clan Uchiha.

– Sakura-chan, tienes demasiada energía, espéranos – Gritó haciendo volumen con sus manos.

– ¡Ah! Pero qué fastidiosa – Y de un solo brinco llegó a la cima quedando a pocos milímetros frente a Sakura – Deja de presumir, niña tonta y obligándola a dar unos pasos hacia tras, cayó sobre su trasero.

– ¿Lo ves? No eres tan increíble como dices – Sasuke se burló de ella mientras permanecía en el suelo.

Naruto y Kakashi llegaron en ese instante y vieron a la chica en el suelo.

– ¿Sakura-chan, qué pasó? – La joven seguía en el piso con la mirada baja y triste por lo que decía Sasuke, al escuchar la voz de Naruto, dibujo una sonrisa.

– Nada Naruto, aquí descansando mientras llegaban – Reía sin parar escondiendo sus lágrimas.

Sasuke la vio pasar con lágrimas en sus ojos, en algún punto pensó que se quejaría con Naruto o con Kakashi, pero no, no fue así, simplemente lo ignoró y lo pasó de largo para continuar con el camino junto a Naruto, cosa que lo molestó.

Aldea de Konoha, habitaciones privadas de los Consejero

Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane disfrutaban de una taza de té humeante y relajante.

– ¿Crees que funcione, Koharu?

– No lo sé, Homura, sinceramente dicen que es un buen asesino, sus cartas de recomendación del libro Bingo hablan por él, así que esperemos que todo resulte bien.

La misión de mensajeros de lujo fue demasiado sencilla, ya que estaban yendo de regreso a la Aldea de Konoha sin novedad alguna.

– No puedo imaginar, ¿para qué quieren estas hierbas?

– Naruto, ¿qué dices?, son esenciales para generar ciertos antídotos de venenos poderosos, espero que hayas estudiado los elementos básicos de las hierbas medicinales, de los pergaminos que te presté.

– Bueno, Sakura… la verdad pero en mi defensa lo intenté.

La chica sonrió – Vamos, Naruto sinceramente nunca pensé que lo estudiarías pero con gusto podemos estudiar juntos ahora que estoy en la…

De repente las miradas de los miembros del equipo 7 se cruzaron y sin pensarlo dos veces se alejaron del lugar, justo en el momento que una bomba cayó causando un gran estrago.

– ¡Demonios, Kakashi-Sensei! ¿Qué fue eso?

– Una bomba, Naruto, pero la pregunta correcta es ¿por qué?, ya solo existe una persona que puede realizar bombas de ese estilo ¿Dónde están Sasuke y Sakura?

En ese momento se escucharon dos explosiones del lado donde habían desaparecido Sasuke y Sakura.

La chica Senju esquivo sin problema la bomba que le había lanzado Deidara haciendo diferentes acrobacias, alcanzó a llegar a él y con un golpe certero con su fuerza descomunal en el estómago lo hizo retroceder y caer de rodillas.

Sasuke que estaba cerca miraba la escena asombrado por la fuerza que emergía de la chica.

– Nada mal para la pequeña hija de Tsunade – dijo con desprecio, levantándose con dificultad – Pero no será suficiente – gritaba mientras una de sus obras de arte volaba lanzando más bombas sobre ellos.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde están? – gritaba Naruto mientras Kakashi y él buscaban a sus compañeros.

– Vaya, el pequeño Sasuke rescatando a su compañera.

– ¿Qué quieres Deidara? – Dijo mientras cargaba a una Sakura inconsciente.

– No es contigo el asunto, ¿por qué no sueltas a esa chica? Para que yo pueda terminar mi trabajo, no quiero lastimarte, tu hermano es cosa seria.

– ¿Sakura? ¿Qué quieres con ella?

Deidara lanzó varias bombas miniaturas.

– La verdad, no lo sé ni me importa, pero sé que su existencia está fastidiando a más de uno y la paga fue muy buena, el heredero Uchiha esquivó cada una de ellas, pero era complicado con el peso muerto entre sus brazos.

– ¡Sasuke!

El chico miró como su amigo se acercaba – ¡Naruto! Ya era hora, toma a Sakura – soltándola en el aire, y justo en ese instante la tomó antes de que cayera.

Deidara notó el movimiento entre los chicos lanzó una bomba la cual se detuvo con un chidori proveniente de Kakashi, evitando así que llegara a sus alumnos.

Ahora era el turno de Sasuke – Deidara, ¿acaso te olvidaste de mí? – gritó el Uchiha activando el Sharingan y sin más arrojó su Jutsu bola de fuego que con la pólvora que almacenaba en su cuerpo explotó esparciendo los restos de un clon de sombras pero dejando parcialmente herido a Deidara.

Al ver que el equipo estaba completo decidió retirarse de la escena – La fiesta fue agradable, pero esto ya está muy concurrido, ya será para otra ocasión – escupiendo más sangre por el golpe asentado por la chica.

– Naruto ¿Sakura está bien?

– Sí, a simple vista está bien, sólo tiene una contusión leve en la cabeza ¿qué le pasó? – dijo mirándola.

– Detuvo el impacto de varias bombas que iba directo hacía a mí, pero una de ellas explotó muy cerca y sin protección, dejándola inconsciente.

– Gran trabajo chicos, llevemos a Sakura de inmediato a la Aldea e informar el ataque.

– Kakashi-Sensei – habló Uchiha – Deidara estaba detrás de Sakura, ¿usted sabe algo?

– ¿Qué, detrás de Sakura? Demonios, pero él que ganaría con matarla, no es como si le afectará la unión con Sasuke – gritó sin parar.

– Naruto, hablas demasiado – dijo Kakashi.

– ¿Cuál unión? – Preguntó Sasuke.

Pero antes de poder decir nada, Sakura empezó a recobrar el conocimiento dejando inconclusa la conversación anterior.

– Maldición, el dolor me está matando.

– ¿Estás bien, Sakura? – Cuestionó Kakashi.

– Sí, estoy bien, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para curarme a mí misma.

Los demás integrantes del equipo asistieron y esperaron para partir a su aldea.

Sasuke miró a su amigo, dándole a entender, que su plática no había terminado y que después de esto continuarían con ella.

Fin del capítulo 3

23092018


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola!

Les invito a leer el capítulo 4 de Su Destino…

Una historia alterna, pero dentro del mundo ninja, en la cual no hubo masacre del Clan Uchiha y tanto Sasuke como Naruto vive con sus respectivas familias.

Los personajes no son míos y solo escribo por diversión.

Su Destino…

Capítulo 4

Aldea de Konoha, Mansión Uchiha, habitación de Sasuke Uchiha

– Sasuke-kun – dijo en un susurro – ¿En serio es para mí? – preguntó con incredulidad y oliendo el bello aroma del girasol que le entregó.

El Uchiha la miraba, moviendo la cabeza en forma afirmativa – Sí, ¿a quién más podría darle esta hermosa flor?

– Muchas gracias, Sasuke – con la voz más melosa que podía pronunciar y poniéndose en puntillas lo rodeo por el cuello para un tímido y tierno beso – Es un lindo detalle – regalándole otra sonrisa.

Sasuke no conformé con el beso de hace un momento, acorralo a la chica entre sus brazos y la pared – Sakura – susurró su nombre y ahora que el chico buscaba sus labios como recompensa y antes de llegar a tocarla despertó, aun sintiendo su corazón latir y tratar de escaparse de su pecho.

– ¿Qué demonios? – Dijo un Sasuke confundido sentado en su cama – De nuevo ese maldito sueño, tengo que alejarme de esa chica en verdad lo tengo que hacer, ella no es una Uchiha.

– ¿Ella no es una Uchiha? ¿De quién hablas? – decía Itachi recargado en la entrada de la habitación de su hermano.

– ¿Qué quieres Itachi? – Preguntó molesto.

– Hablas de Sakura, ¿verdad? Es cierto, ella no es una Uchiha, pero es linda, no más que Izumi – sonrió – Pero si ella no estuviera… sería un suculento bocado para este Uchiha – dijo de forma pervertida cerrando los ojos imaginándose cosas sucias.

Sasuke más que molesto lo sacó de una patada – Deja de decir tonterías Itachi, ella no es bocado de nadie – cerrando la puerta de su habitación de golpe.

– ¡Maldición! A veces Itachi puede ser un completo idiota – respiro hondo – Ahora iré a buscar al inútil de Naruto, él sabe más de lo que quiere aceptar.

Aldea de Konoha, habitaciones privadas de los Consejero

– Koharu, tienes que relajarte, se nos ocurrirá algo.

– Homura, no digas tonterías, son demasiados errores no podemos dejar que esa chica viva, tiene que morir de alguna u otra forma.

– Sólo hemos fallado en esta ocasión – alzando su mano para hacer énfasis en su respuesta.

– La siguiente es la definitiva, sino tenemos que tomar medidas muy drásticas, esto no puede seguir así, dime ¿Quién es el siguiente en la lista de asesinos? – Sonrió de forma malévola.

Su compañero le enseñó la foto, compartiendo la sonrisa – Supongo que a Kisame le encantará saber cómo está su antiguo amigo o mejor dicho su actual enemigo.

– Pero tenemos que ser muy claros con ese shinobi convertido en tiburón, no puede tocar ni a Sasuke y menos a Itachi, en realidad a ningún Uchiha – dijo con una voz severa; Deidara casi arruina todo tratando de matar a Sasuke, sino hubiera sido por esa chica, esto tendría otro final – dijo de manera irónica.

Aldea de Konoha, oficina del Hokage

– Kakashi, ¿estás seguro que el ataque de Deidara era dirigido Sakura? – preguntó Minato mientras los padres de Sakura y Sasuke los rodeaban.

– Sí – fue la respuesta llana del Sensei del equipo 7.

– ¿Cuál es el plan a seguir, Cuarto? – Preguntó Fugaku.

– ¿Irnos de viaje de nuevo? – Cuestionó Dan.

– Claro que no – refutó su esposa – No podemos hacer eso, sus enemigos ya la conocieron, el llevárnosla de aquí representaría un gran peligro para mi hija, en la aldea estará más que segura.

– Tsunade tiene razón, además Mikoto pudo ver que el hilo se está haciendo más y más fuerte, dentro de poco será imposible separarlos.

– Sí, Cuarto, el hilo es más fuerte y brillante – convino Mikoto.

Minato escuchó los argumentos de los padres de cada chico – No, ella no puede salir de la aldea, Sakura será protegida y vigilada – Concluyó el Cuarto – Lo que debemos de hacer es buscar a sus enemigos, eso es lo que hay qué hacer.

– Para empezar, no podemos dejar sola a Sakura bajo ninguna circunstancia, deberá de ser vigilada las 24 horas del día.

Fugaku levantó su ceja – Bien, pero ¿dónde está Sakura en estos momentos?

– Descuida Uchiha, ella está con mi esposa y mi hijo, Kushina la protegerá en caso de ser necesario, además tengo entendido que no será un blanco fácil – aclaró Minato – Ahora como segundo punto busquemos todas las pistas del atentado contra Sakura y cuando fueron asesinados sus padres, alguna conexión debe existir, consideren también que puede haber un espía entre nosotros, porque en ambos actos sabía perfectamente en dónde localizarlos y como saben las misiones eran misiones secretas.

– Kakashi, deberás de informarnos cualquier cosa que veas de forma extraña, además de proteger a Sakura.

El Shinobi solo asintió con la cabeza.

– Hokage – habló Kakashi – Naruto, tengo la sospecha de que sabe sobre el destino de Sakura y Sasuke, debemos de tener cuidado para que no diga nada.

– ¿Naruto? ¿Cómo lo…? Olvídalo, tengo una leve idea de cómo se enteró, debo vigilar su relación con el viejo Jiraiya.

– Por favor Cuarto, recordemos que se acordó dejar que su relación fluyera de forma natural – Dijo Mikoto – Tarde o temprano ellos estarán juntos; No debemos de perturbar Su Destino.

Aldea de Konoha, Casa Uzumaki

– Kushina-Sama, está delicioso – dijo Sakura, terminado de degustar su comida preferida: anko – gracias.

– Te lo dije Sakura mi mamá es una excelente cocinera – guiñándole un ojo – Ahora mamá, podrías servirme un poco más de ramén.

Kushina lo miró – Claro que sí, amor, permíteme.

– Yo le ayudo Kushina-Sama.

En eso tocaron el timbre, Naruto se levantó de inmediato para abrir la puerta, al momento de abrirla un Sasuke entró desesperado – ¡Dobe! Necesito hablar contigo, ¿qué es lo que ibas a decir cuando atacaron Sakura?

– ¡Teme! ¿A Sakura?

– Sí, a Sakura

En ese momento se acercó la chica al escuchar su nombre – ¿Por qué hablan de mí, Naruto?

– Sakura – la miró Sasuke – Esto no te incumbe Sakura – dijo el Uchiha.

– Se puede saber por qué no me incumbe, si mencionaron mi nombre.

– ¡Y hay vamos de nuevo! – Mirando hacia el techo – Vamos chicos, esto no pueden seguir así – tratando de detener la discusión que se avecinaba.

– No interfieras molestia – Sasuke habló sin hacer caso de Naruto.

– No, tú eres la molestia, amargado.

– Chicos, en serio, ustedes no deben de pelear.

– ¿Y por qué no? – Dijeron al unísono.

– Porque, su destino enamorarse y estar juntos, por el hilo rojo.

Kushina luego de escuchar el alboroto que se estaban generando el equipo 7 corrió tratando de detener a su hijo – ¡Naruto, no!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, él ya había dicho.

– ¿Enamorados? – Susurró Sasuke – Eso es imposible – subiendo el tono de su voz – Ella no, no es una Uchiha, no es digna para mi clan ni para mí.

Sin saber el porqué, Sakura se sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos – ¿Sasuke? – pronunció su nombre con un tono de tristeza, al momento de escucharlo volvieron a cruzar sus miradas y el heredero del clan Uchiha lo supo, en ese instante supo que dijo algo incorrecto pero muy revelador porque tenía que reconocer muy a su pesar que sentía algo por aquella chica de cabello rosa, porque pudo sentir el dolor de Sakura como si fuera suyo.

La chica desvió la mirada buscando cómo salir de ahí, no quería seguir ahí, sin pensarlo dos veces realizó un Genjutsu a los presentes y sin más salió por la ventana.

Kushina la trató de detener, sin embargo Sakura fue más rápida y huyó con lágrimas en sus ojos.

– Dispersión – dejando sin efecto el Genjutsu en Naruto y Sasuke.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué acabas de hacer? Eres un tonto – gritó Naruto – golpeando de lleno en la cara a su amigo – Le acabas de romper el corazón a Sakura, eres una maldito idiota, ¿viste su rostro y sus ojos?

El Uchiha no metió las manos mientas su amigo lo golpeaba.

Kushina lo detuvo – Naruto, por favor, ya no le pegues por su expresión creo saber que está arrepentido de lo que dijo, vayan a buscarla, yo le avisaré a tu padre, Sakura puede estar en peligro.

Mientras corría, las palabras de Sasuke seguía repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez, el dolor era inmenso, sabía que no era una Senju y que su clan de nacimiento era uno de los clanes inferiores que conformaban el mundo Shinobi, ella era una Haruno y por eso él la rechazaba.

Le dolía mucho, aunque por dentro sabía perfectamente que no era débil, los Sannin la había reconocido por su fuerza, inteligencia y por su habilidad médica, no, ella no era débil, lo sabía, sin embargo la falta de reconocimiento de Sasuke le seguía carcomiendo el corazón.

Corría sin sentido, quería buscar a sus padres, pero no lo haría porque no quería preocuparlos, pero les pediría y en dado caso les rogaría que se fueran de Konoha, en ese momento no quería saber nada de Sasuke ni de los Uchiha.

Aldea de Konoha, Campos de Entrenamiento

Se detuvo un poco, tenía que respirar y relajarse – Esto no es el fin del mundo – se dijo a sí misma – No lo es – cerrando los ojos, pero de repente un chakra conocido se acercaba y junto con él, otro más, la sensación no le causaba buena vibra, algo le decía que debería de huir de ahí antes de que se acercarán más.

Pero antes de dar un paso, un conjunto de bombas caía en todas las direcciones entorno a Sakura, sin embargo con la agilidad que la caracterizaba logro salir del rango de las explosiones, las cuales fungieron como simple advertencia.

Porque el peligro seguía latente, un tipo con una extraña cara en forma de tiburón evitaba su escape.

– Vaya, así que tú eres Sakura, la niñita que le causó muchos problemas a Deidara – riendo de manera macabra y dejando una espada clavada en el piso.

– ¿Y tú, quién eres? – Preguntó sin mostrar un atisbo del miedo que sentía.

– Tienes razón, estoy siendo muy descortés, déjame presentarme, soy Kisame Hoshigaki, ninja renegado de Kirigakure, ex miembro de los Siete Espadachines Ninja de la Niebla, mucho gusto – haciendo una reverencia.

– Deja de ser tan presumido, Kisame, esta niña morirá hoy y no le importa quién eres tú – Dijo una voz a sus espaldas – Y la mataré yo, arrojando nuevamente sus bombas.

Fin del capítulo 4

28092018


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola!  
Les invito a leer el capítulo 5 de Su Destino… un fanfiction (SasuSaku)

Una historia alterna, pero dentro del mundo ninja, en la cual no hubo masacre del Clan Uchiha y tanto Sasuke como Naruto vive con sus respectivas familias.  
Los personajes no son míos y solo escribo por diversión.

...

Su Destino

Capítulo 5

– Lo siento Deidara, tuviste tu oportunidad, es mi turno – dijo mientras blandía su tan amada espada Samehada.

Sakura brincó hacia atrás, lanzando sus kunais sin tener ningún efecto en Kisame – Eso es inútil niñita, soy demasiado poderoso para eso.

La chica parecía que solo esquivaba los ataques de su enemigo, y en cada uno de ellos se sentía débil, muy débil, comprendió que se debía a esa espada de aspecto tenebroso igual que el usuario, también pudo ver a Deidara hastiado por la situación ya que lo dejaron en segundo plano.

Sakura se trató de defender, lanzando ataques, utilizando su inmensa fuerza sin mediarla solo que estaba menguada.

– Por favor, ríndete y te daremos una muerte indolora, total tu chakra ya se está agotando.

– Nunca lo haré cara de tiburón – dijo la chica realizando unos sellos tocando sus brazos con sus manos, y con ello acumuló gran cantidad de chakra, Kisame la vio y sonrió causando escalofríos a la chica, cortando el viento para absorber el chakra de Sakura.

Varios ataques más y Kisame sintió como su espada y él sentía rebosando de un chakra puro y poderoso como fluía en él, sin embargo, de repente sintió que su cuerpo caía en una pesadez que no podía soportar, su espada era más pesada y no la podía sostener.

– ¿Samehada, qué nos sucede? – Dejándola clavada en el campo de batalla para apoyarse en ella – Ese chakra, la chica – más débil cada vez – La chica, Deidara.

Su compañero lo miró carcajeándose – ¡Ah, Kisame, amigo mío! – Se acercó a él – Esa chica – agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojo con una sonrisa malintencionada – Puf, te acaba de envenenar.

– Lo sabía – Miró a Deidara abriendo sus ojos – ¡Has algo! Tienes que… – Kisame no pudo terminar su frase porque se desmayó.

La pelirrosa no estaba mejor que Kisame, sus fuerzas se mermaban a cada momento, no había forma ni manera que pudiera derrotar a Deidara que ahora la miraba con sed de sangre.

Naruto y Sasuke corrían por la aldea buscando a su compañera. El Uchiha sentía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

– Naruto – lo llamó por quinta vez Sasuke – Hazme caso imbécil.

– ¿Qué quieres, idiota?

– Dime, tienes que contarme todo, que es eso del Hilo Rojo y su destino, ¿de qué diablos hablabas?

Naruto lo miró de reojo – Ahora no es tiempo de contarte, tenemos que encontrarla, si mi mamá dice que está en peligro seguro que así es.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, muy a su pesar sabía que Naruto tenía la razón, no era momento para charlas, de nuevo sus dudas quedaría sin respuesta.

De repente Naruto se detuvo y con él Sasuke – ¡Teme! Tengo una idea, concéntrate.

– ¿Dobe, qué dices?

– Dije que te concentres.

– ¿Para qué diablos? – Dijo mirándolo a los ojos, entendiendo con forma muda su mirada y asistiendo – Bien, la buscaré – Y con tan solo unos minutos supo dónde se encontraba Sakura, pero algo estaba mal, su chakra se podía leer como decaído, y en un instante lo entendió, ella está enferma.

– Naruto, sé dónde está, ella está en el campo de entrenamiento, además algo le pasó, está enferma, vamos para allá.

– Bien, bien, definitivamente me quito el sombrero ante ti – haciendo una reverencia ante la chica como burla – No hay duda alguna que tu madre es Tsunade.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, su respiración era acelerada – "Unos minutos más" – pensó la joven – "Necesito unos minutos más para reponer un poco de chakra" – Deidara se regocijaba ante el dolor de Sakura.

La shinobi se levantó – ¡No te burles de mí! – gritó al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el piso con sus últimas fuerzas causando un gran estruendo donde Deidara se encontraba.

– ¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca – Con Kisame como bulto muerto, Deidara observaba el destrozo que Sakura ocasionó con su golpe – ¡Qué fastidio es esa niñita! Pero no más que tú, Kisame, que sólo sirves para arruinar mi arte – dijo mirándolo de reojo.

La kunoichi sin más cayó por el cansancio, no sólo era su chakra en niveles bajos, sino que también lo había envenenado con la intención de eliminar a Kisame, claro, no era tonta, la ponzoña que circulaba por su sangre la eliminaría de una forma u otra, ya que sabía cómo hacerlo, sin embargo, no estaba siendo posible, el tratar de reunir chakra limpio para purificar su sistema y defenderse de Deidara consumía más fuerza dejando libre el tránsito del veneno en ella.

Sakura empezó a contar mentalmente hasta 5 y empezó a reír – Espero te guste el agua fría, fenómeno.

– ¿Qué dices? – Y una explosión en varias direcciones de agua lo atraparon, mojando su pólvora – Buen intento, niña – la alabó Deidara, ya que sacó su reserva ante los ojos expectantes de la pelirrosa y llamando a otra de sus creaciones voladoras que le ayudó a sobrevolar el área.

– ¡Bien! La chica está a punto de desmayarse, no podemos desperdiciar esa oportunidad – planeando para acercarse más a la chiquilla, su risa se dibujaba viendo su querida mano antes de introducirla en la bolsa donde guardaba la pólvora – Esto será divertido, el crear arte es divertido – soltando sus bombas.

Kushina corría sin mediar la velocidad, tenía que llegar a la torre del Hokage, donde su esposo tenía una reunión para determinar qué pasaría con Sakura y Sasuke, la intervención del Uchiha menor cambió los planes de Minato, ahora, Sakura estaba en algún lugar de la aldea con la amenaza sobre ella.

Al llegar con su esposo pudo ver como todos estaban terminando de discutir el asunto, la puerta se abrió precipitadamente dejando entrar a Kushina – ¡Minato! Tenemos problemas, es Sakura.

La mirada sobresaltada de los presentes exhortaba a una situación delicada.

– ¿Qué suceda Kushina? ¿Qué pasa con Sakura? – Fue Tsunade quien preguntó más que exaltada – Mi hija, ¿qué le pasa?

Antes de armar la historia y el posible paradero de Sakura; las explosiones de las bombas de Deidara fueron las que delataron su ubicación.

Minato de inmediato salió disparado con su gran velocidad sabiendo de donde procedían esas explosiones, los campos de entrenamiento.

Las bombas lanzadas por Deidara no llegaron a su objetivo, en el camino encontraron un inconveniente, varios kunais se cruzaron por su camino, forzándolas a explotar en el aire – ¡Demonios! ¿Quién es el responsable de detenerme, de contener la creación del arte? Salga – Exigía Deidara – Quiero verte, da la cara cobarde.

Sin que se diera cuenta alguien con una capucha negra cargó a Sakura alejándola del peligro, ésta entreabrió sus ojos – ¿Sasuke?

– Tranquila, Sakura hemos venido ayudarte – dijo la persona que le había prestado su ayuda con una sonrisa, mientras brincaba para resguardarse.

– Deidara, aquí estoy – viendo al Shinobi con los ojos rojos gritó de susto – ¡Tú! No… no puede ser, tú.

– ¡Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!

– Eso no me detendrá, ya conozco esa técnica – Tratando de contener el jutsu, el autor de tal ataque sonrió de lado, esperando la culminación de la pelea, era estúpido tratar de detener fuego contra fuego siendo como resultado una explosión mayor dejando al ninja renegado muy mal herido.

Viendo como el par de maleantes yacían en sobre el piso inconsciente y muy mal herido, el shinobi buscó a su compañera para ayudarle con Sakura, ella no podía morir, ella representaba el final de la discriminación de los Uchiha hacia los clanes menores, que en pocas palabras no era más que intransigencia e ignorancia de su Clan, puesto que él lo había vivido.

Minato llegó solo a ser testigo de lo que fue la batalla en los campos de entrenamiento, encontrando a su hijo y amigo contemplando la misma escena.

– Llegamos tarde, ¿dónde está Sakura? – Preguntó Minato.

– No lo sabemos – dijo Naruto.

– Sólo encontramos a estos dos, inconscientes y muy mal heridos.

Sasuke seguía buscando, sólo podía sentir rastros del chakra de Sakura, sabía que había estado ahí, pero ahora no la podía localizar, un brillo delató la banda reguladora de su compañera, estaba mojada completamente de sangre, un miedo irracional cruzó por su mente, el hecho de que la sangre cubriera su banda no era algo bueno, pero algo le decía que ella continuaba en algún lado, no sabía por qué, pero si ella estuviera muerta lo sabría.

– ¿Su banda? ¿Qué pasó aquí? No creerás que ella está…

– No lo digas Naruto, ella no lo está – Confirmó con una seguridad inmutable – Está herida, de eso estoy más que seguro.

En ese momento hicieron su aparición los demás Shinobis que estaban hace unos minutos con el Hokage; Tsunade miró más que aterrorizada como Sasuke sostenía la banda ensangrentada.

– Sakura está desaparecida – cortó, las posibles escenas macabras que se generaron en cada uno de los Shinobis.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro, Sasuke? – Preguntó Dan.

– Simplemente lo sé – fue la respuesta escueta del Uchiha.

– Dan, Tsunade; Sakura está con vida, si mi hijo así lo ha decretado así es.

– Bien – dijo Minato – Ahora, debemos de llevar a esos al Departamento de Tortura e Investigación de Konoha, para averiguar qué pasó aquí realmente.

Kakashi que observaba con más detenimiento el lugar, pudo sentir algo familiar en el aire, algo que le recordaba a...

– Kakashi, ¿Esto se te hace conocido? – Preguntó Minato, cortando los pensamientos del líder del equipo 7.

– Sí, pero es imposible.

– Tendremos que investigar – concluyó el Hokage.

Aldea de Konoha, habitaciones privadas de los Consejero

Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane disfrutaban de una taza de té humeante y relajante.

– Es una pena – dijo Homura

– Sí, concuerdo contigo, tanto Deidara como Kisame deben de desaparecer, por favor Kabuto, te lo encargamos, aunque ellos desconoce la conexión que hay contigo y nosotros, debemos desaparecerlos ya no funcionan para nuestros planes – Koharu comentó.

Kabuto sonreía mientras acomodaba sus lentes con sus manos – Ellos ya son historia.

En algún lugar cerca de la aldea de Konoha

– ¿Crees qué Kakashi lo sepa?

– Más le vale, Sakura necesita ayuda y necesita a su madre – mientras veía como curaba a la chica.

– Aunque se enfrentó con gran valentía a esos renegados.

Fin del capítulo 5

03102018


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola!

Les invito a leer el capítulo 6 de Su Destino… un fanfiction (SasuSaku)

Los personajes no son míos y solo escribo por diversión.

Espero que cumpla todas sus expectativas, muchas gracias por leer.

Su Destino

Capítulo 6

Aldea de Konoka, campos de entrenamiento, dos días después.

Todos los indicios de dónde podría estar Sakura los llevaban a lo mismo: a nada; los esfuerzos seguían siendo en vano; varios escuadrones Anbus buscaron y absolutamente nada.

Tsunade y Dan buscaban en todos los posibles lugares tratando de encontrar su chakra; a estas alturas ya debería de haber señales, lo único que restaba es pensar que ya había muerto, claro que eso era imposible.

– Tsunade – se acercó Dan tocando su hombro – Tranquila, todo estará bien, puedo saber en qué piensas y eso no es posible su chakra no se ha apagado, solo está sellado, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

Kakashi y Minato seguían en la escena de la batalla entre Sakura y los ninjas renegados, algo no estaban leyendo; incluso los Uchiha se encontraban ahí, Fugaku con sus dos hijos y el propio Naruto buscaba algo que no entendían.

– Itachi, Sasuke, sigan rastrando – el hermano mayor solo asintió y desapareció, mientras el menor seguía molestó por la reprimenda de ayer.

– Naruto, acompaña a Sasuke.

El Uchiha menor brincaba de un lado a otro – ¡Eh! Sasuke, ¿cuál es el plan? – Preguntó Naruto sin obtener respuesta, ya que el chico revivía la plática que sostuvo con su padre el día de ayer.

Aldea de Konoka, Mansión Uchiha, ayer en la noche.

– Sasuke, tu estúpida actitud retrograda hacia Sakura la has puesto en peligro.

– Padre ella es de un clan menor y no es una Uchiha – Refutó

– ¿Clan menor? Tienes idea acaso de lo estás diciendo – mirándose de forma provocadora – Sakura puede ser de un clan menor, pero ella no es ni será débil, no te das cuenta, ella es discípula de Tsunade-Sama, además el poder que en ella rescinde es en el control de chakra, ninjutsu médicos, pero eso no era importante, lo importante es que junto con ella encontraría la felicidad.

Su hijo lo miró más molesto, no contravino las palabras de su padre pero de una cosa estaba completamente seguro, Sakura no era su felicidad – ¿Eso es todo? ¿Puedo irme, padre?

– Sí, pero antes de eso, debo informarte que tu compromiso con Sakura será anunciado una vez que ella aparezca.

El chico apretó el puño y sin decir nada más desapareció de la vista de su padre.

Ya en su habitación durmió sin prestar atención a lo ocurrido decidió que le alegraba lo que le pasará a esa tonta niña pelirrosa, si fuera tan fuerte como todos decían seguramente no estaría desaparecida.

Aunque en su mente recreó la mirada de Sakura en la casa de Naruto y algo en su corazón se estrujo, se golpeó a sí mismo, reprendiéndose.

La noche fue larga, soñó con ella otra vez y con su sonrisa lo arrulló, la vio alejarse en su sueño y una parte de él se quebró y se hizo añicos, es un tortura encomiable, ya que no era fácil hacerlo.

Regresando a la búsqueda de Sakura

– ¿Cuál es el plan? – Preguntó Naruto de nuevo.

– Dobe, vayamos a su casa – dijo mientras brincaba de un lado a otro para apresurar su camino.

Al llegar a su habitación Sasuke experimento tranquilidad y una necesidad de permanecer ahí, sus cosas estaba muy bien ordenadas sin nada fuera de lugar, todo en su habitación era rosa y verde, la excelente combinación entre su cabello y sus lindos ojos, era extraordinario, sabiendo el poco tiempo en el que se habían mudado.

Tocando sus pertenecías, empezó a sentirse parte del mundo de esa niña, no deseaba separarse de ella, una imperiosa necesidad de verla, de saber que ella estaba bien lo invadía, Naruto lo llamaba sin respuesta alguna, inmerso en sus pensamientos, cerro sus ojos viendo a una Sakura débil rodeada por un jutsu médico impartido por alguien proveniente de su clan, una Uchiha, siguió mirando a su alrededor y vio otro tipo que resguardaba el lugar, mirando de nueva cuenta por los alrededores supo dónde estaba Sakura.

– ¿Teme, sigues ahí? Responde, da señales de vida, vamos di algo – llamó su amigo sin obtener respuesta.

De repente Sasuke abrió sus ojos con el Sharingan activado y mirando a su compañero de forma muy amenazante comentó – Dobe, ya sé dónde está Sakura, en el Puente Kannabi – dijo con bastante seguridad – ¡vamos para allá!

– ¿Todo está bien? – Preguntó Naruto, recibiendo como respuesta un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza – ¡Qué susto, Teme! Tenías activado tu Sharingan, pensé que en cualquier momento me atacarías ¡Dattebayo!

– No digas estupideces, Usuratonkachi – Sin embargo por su adentros Naruto tenía razón, poco faltó para que lo atacará, sólo que no era el momento de investigar qué pasaba con su Sharingan, lo importante era Sakura

Tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar, la distancia no era tan corta, ya que era en la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba, seguramente tendría muchos problemas por no avisar e irse sin medir consecuencias, sólo que en este punto ya no importaba, la chica era la prioridad.

Durante el camino Sasuke le platicó todo lo acontecido durante su visión lo que más llamaba su atención era el símbolo del clan Uchiha que portaban los dos ninjas que mantenía presa a Sakura; por más que trató de recordar no lo podía hacer, su mente estaba nublada con relación a esos dos.

Lo único que sabía es que los acusaría de traición.

En una cueva cerca del Puente Kannabi

– ¿Cómo está Sakura? – Preguntó uno de los Shinobis

– Bien, ella ha contribuido a su recuperación, aún y cuando sus niveles de chakra están muy abajo y con la complicación del veneno que circula en él; es una kunoichi muy valiente y de grandes capacidades.

– Ya lo creo, ella es muy valiosa, lo único que Tsunade hizo fue pulirla.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó la ninja-médico.

– Nada de qué preocuparte, Konoha acaba de llegar.

Naruto y Sasuke entraron en la cueva pensando contaban con el factor sorpresa, ya que fueron recibidos por uno de los Ninja diciendo – ¡Vaya! Ya era hora de que llegaran, no era muy difícil saber dónde nos encontrábamos, ¿dónde está Kakashi? No sentí

Un poco desconcertados los dos amigos no prestaron atención a lo que el ninja les dijo y lo empezaron a atacar gritando – ¿Dónde está Sakura?

– Te exigimos saber dónde la tienen, entréguenosla.

El ninja con identidad oculta sólo trataba de esquivar y no dañar a sus huéspedes, pero sin poderlos contener.

Fue cuando la ninja-médico apareció diciendo – ¿Qué sucede, Obito? Deténganse.

– ¡Rin!

En eso entraron otros ninjas de Konoha entre ellos Kakashi, Minato, Tsunade, Dan y Fugaku.

– ¡Obito, Rin! – Dijo Kakashi más que asombrado – ¿Ustedes dos están… vivos?

Fin Capítulo 6

07102018


	7. Chapter 7

¡Hola!

Les invito a leer el capítulo 7 de Su Destino… un fanfiction (SasuSaku)

Los personajes no son míos y solo escribo por diversión.

Espero que cumpla todas sus expectativas, muchas gracias por leer.

Su Destino

Capítulo 7

– ¡Obito, Rin! – Dijo Kakashi más que asombrado – ¿Ustedes dos están… vivos?

– Hola Kakashi, ¿no crees que tardaste mucho? – dijo como si hubiera visto a su amigo y compañero el día de ayer.

– Kakashi, Minato-Sensei – corrió Rin para abrazarlos con gran emotividad – tenía tantas ganas de rodearlos con mis brazos, los he extrañado mucho – Minato-Sensei, ¿cómo está Kushina?

– Ella está bien y le dará mucho gusto saber que estás viva, bueno que están vivos.

Tsunade y Sasuke se mostraban impacientes y con ganas de golpear a alguien, mientras comprobaban la salud de Sakura – Lamento irrumpir tan feliz encuentro pero les recuerdo mi hija aún está en mal estado y debemos de llevarla al Hospital.

Todos parecían apenados ante la situación, siendo Rin la primera en hablar – Claro, Tsunade-Sama, su hija fue atendida en medida de lo posible, yo la logré estabilizar, pero aún está débil por el veneno en su chakra que ella misma se inyectó.

– Lo veo Rin Nohara, hiciste un excelente trabajo – Aclaró la Sannin.

– No – Dijo Obito – Ella no es Nohara, sino Uchiha.

El silencio reino sobre el refugio siendo cortado por Fugaku que gritó efusivamente – ¡En hora bueno, bienvenida a la familia!

Minato se percató que el amigo de su hijo no estaba nada feliz y menos Tsunade, por lo que decidió cortar de tajo todo – Marquemos prioridades, primero llevemos a Sakura al hospital y luego platicaremos sobre todo estos temas, ya que nos debes una explicación Obito.

Aldea de Konoha, Torre del Hokage (Reunión privada)

– A ver, otra vez – Recapitulo el Hokage – Al enterarse que ustedes estaban unidos por el Hilo Rojo del Destino decidieron huir para casarse y por eso fingieron su muerte, ya que descubrieron que alguien había tratado de separarlos, intentando matar a Rin.

– Sí –afirmó Obito – En resumidas cuentas, así fue.

– Pero, ¿por qué no pidieron ayuda? – Cuestionó Kakashi, mirando a su amigo reprobatoriamente.

Obito no se dejó adrementar – Ya se los dije Kakashi, Rin estaba en peligro, no podía darme el lujo que le pasará algo, ¿entiendes? Ya había perdido un ojo, además existe un traidor entre nosotros.

Rin parecía preocupada por aquella discusión entre Obito y Kakashi, sin embargo, le era tan familiar que incluso en cierta forma le alegraba el alma, lo mismo parecía ocurrir con Minato.

– Chicos dejemos sus discusiones de su época de Genin.

– Obito, por favor – se acercó a su esposo para tranquilizarlo.

Fugaku se mantenía fuera de la discusión, lo mismo que Tsunade y Dan.

– Dejemos de tanta palabrería – Cortó de tajo Minato – Centrémonos, ¿quién trató de matar a Rin, Obito?

– No lo sabemos – se adelantó a responder Rin.

– Es verdad, nunca lo supimos, sólo sabíamos que nuestra relación molestaba a más de uno.

– ¿La pureza del Clan Uchiha? – Dijo Tsunade – Es un tema que puede causar muchos conflictos.

– No – negó Fugaku – No niego que la pureza del Clan Uchiha es muy importante pero debe de haber algo más.

– Fugaku tiene razón, toda esta situación es demasiado extraña, sabemos que el odio es parte de todo esto, pero hay algo más, algo que se nos está escapando, debemos de encontrarlo y rápido porque según veo la siguiente víctima es…

– Sakura – Dijo Tsunade, terminando la frase de Minato.

– Eso está muy claro pero no cejaremos hasta descubrir lo que realmente pasa aquí. No permitiremos que nadie le haga daño, esto no se volverá a ocurrir, no le pasará nada a Sakura ni a Sasuke como en su momento le ocurrió a Obito y Rin. Necesito toda la información en relación a la supuesta muerte de Obito y Rin, el asesinato de los padres de Sakura, el informe del ataque a Sakura y el informe del interrogatorio de Kisame y Deidar

– Cuenta con ello Minato – contestó Fugaku, entendiendo bien la orden del Cuarto.

Aldea de Konoha, Casa de los Senju

Sakura por fin estaba en su casa a lado de sus padres, la pelea con esos ninjas renegados según había sido mortal, ya que casi le cuesta la vida, ahora por órdenes de Tsunade con carácter obligatorio por sus tres facetas, es decir, madre, doctora y sensei, deberá de tomar un descanso de una semana sin pretexto de ninguna especie, el cual podría aumentar de acuerdo a la revisión médica.

La pelirrosa estaba molesta, ella quería ayudar a investigar todo el asunto en relación a su supuesto Destino, sin embargo, enclaustrada en su habitación sería más que imposible y en uno de sus tantos arranques de frustración, aventó un libro por la ventana, pero en el trayecto casi golpea Sasuke, quien estaba entrando a su habitación justo por la ventana.

– ¿Uchiha, qué haces aquí? – Con el corazón latiendo al mil por hora.

– Vine a verte, ¿no es obvio?

– Bueno, eso creo, pero, ¿por qué entras por la ventana?

– Tu madre, no permite visitas

así que no me dejó opción.

– ¡Ah! – La chica se sonrojo, contagiando a Sasuke – Verme a mí – continuo dudando de lo que había oído.

– Sí, bueno yo… ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien, sólo que ahora soy prisionera de mi madre – haciendo un mohín y cruzando los brazos – Se me ocurre una cosa, me acompañarías a comprar un helado, iríamos de incógnito y luego regresaría a mi celda, ¿me acompañas?

Sasuke la vio de pie con ropa de calle, deduciendo que tenía pensado huir – No… no es buena idea, tienes que descansar, aún estás débil.

– Vamos, ya me siento mej… – y sin poder terminar la frase se tambaleo, pero Sasuke la estabilizó tomándola por la cintura, los dos se sonrojaron y la soltó como si lo quemara.

– Tienes que descansar, molestia – imprimiendo la orden expresa.

La chica se enojó – No quiero y si no pretendes acompañarme, buscaré a Naruto.

El chico apretó sus manos y dientes murmurando el nombre de su amigo, pero no podía culpar a nadie más que a él mismo, nadie lo había obligado a buscarla y menos entrar a su habitación de forma furtiva, solo que era una necesidad imperiosa de verla de tocarla y qué se ganaba un "buscaré a Naruto".

– Uchiha, oye Uchiha presta atención – sacándolo de sus pensamientos – ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Naruto? – Ya con un pie en la ventana – Bueno, no importa, yo lo buscaré, gracias por la visita – y antes de poder salir, Sasuke la introdujo nuevamente a la habitación.

– No, tú te quedaras aquí a descansar.

– Suéltame Uchiha, quiero ver a Naruto.

Otra vez el Dobe, reconociendo aquel sentimiento como celos – No, tú no buscarás al Usuratonkachi – y sin dar tiempo a replica la beso.

Un beso exigente y profundo, dejándola sólo para tomar aire y reclamar nuevamente sus labios con ardor, el contacto con Sasuke lo había soñado por mucho tiempo pero se comportaba distante al saber que nunca le correspondería hasta hoy.

– Sakura – musito su nombre, acercándose más a ella – Eres adictiva – al sentir como la chica rodeaba su cuello mientras se ponía de puntas para tener mejor acceso a la boca de su compañero.

– Lo mismo digo, Sasuke – retomando el beso, acompañado de caricias que subían de tono cada vez, llevándola poco a poco a su cama.

Una vez en su ahí, Sasuke tuvo libertad de acariciar el tan anhelado cuerpo de Sakura, esta vez no era un sueño, era real y la tenía en su merced, hasta que el sonido llamando a su puerta los alertó.

– Sakura, soy Itachi, ¿puedo entrar?

Los dos chicos se miraron y Sasuke con su habilidad se separó de Sakura escondiéndose debajo de la cama.

– ¿Sakura, estás despierta? – insistió el shinobi

– A… adelante Itachi.

El Uchiha mayor entró y vio sobresaltada a la chica – ¿Todo bien, pequeña hermanita?

– Sí, todo bien.

– Bueno, yo vengo a comentarte que el Hokage me pidió cuidarte, así que si necesitas algo, por favor sólo grita mi nombre – mientras guiñaba su ojo y dando un recorrido con la mirada a la habitación, y continúo – Aunque creo que mi pequeño hermano, te mantendrá ocupada – soltando una carcajada maliciosa.

Sonrojada hasta la raíz del cabello Sakura quedó muda.

– Sasuke, no la agotes, recuerda que tiene que descansar, despídete, te veo abajo tenemos que hablar – saliendo de la habitación, aun con la risa en sus labios.

El chico salió debajo de la cama furioso por el comentario de Itachi y reprochándose así mismo la debilidad que lo había envuelto se acercó a la puerta para salir, la pelirrosa lo miró esperando algo diferente a la reacción del Uchiha.

– Sasuke – lo llamó en atisbo de ilusión.

– Descansa Sakura, volveré – tan escueto como siempre.

Con esto dejaba claro que el chico se arrepentía, la chica aguantó su llanto y regresó al inicio de sus planes, buscar a Naruto para ir por un helado, mientras recogía los pedazos de su corazón.

Aldea de Konoha, Departamento de tortura e investigación de Konoha

La alarma se escuchó en todo el departamento – ¿Qué pasa aquí? – Gritó Morino.

– Señor, no lo sabemos con detalle pero al parecer irrumpieron las celdas donde están encerrados a Deidara y Kisame.

– ¿Qué? Rápido vayamos para allá.

– Bien, la orden era marlos pero hay un método efectivo para que no hablen.

– ¿Así, y cuál es? – dijo de forma sarcástica Deidara

Kisame solo miraba la escena y riendo de forma sarcástica – Pequeño cuatro ojos, si vas hacer algo, hazlo.

Kabuto sonrió y dijo – Aplicaré el jutsu para deshacernos de los recuerdos indeseados.

– ¿No crees que es jutsu es algo débil?, sólo borras los recuerdos.

– Sí, eso es cierto, pero con una pequeña combinación de un jutsu médico, no lo borras, matas al recuerdo, lo quemas y hace puf, la complicación es que a veces puedes quemar algunas otras cosas, nunca se sabes, bueno, esto será rápido, les prometo que les dolerá.

Cuando llegó el equipo de Morino, Kabuto ya no se encontraba pero tanto Kisame y Deidaera estaban inconscientes.

– ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Fin Capítulo 7

09102018


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola!

Les invito a leer el capítulo 8 de Su Destino… un fanfiction (SasuSaku)

Los personajes no son míos y solo escribo por diversión.

Espero que cumpla todas sus expectativas, muchas gracias por leer.

Su Destino

Capítulo 8

Aldea de Konoha, Departamento de tortura e investigación

– ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?

Ibiki miró la escena antes sus ojos, los prisioneros yacían aullando de dolor y preguntando por qué estaban allí y lo peor del caso es que los dos estaban ciegos.

Tal y como lo había dicho Kabuto, ellos habían olvidado todo pero las consecuencias era brutales, habían perdido la vista.

– Llama al Hokage, él tiene que enterase de esto – ordenó a uno de los 2 ninjas que estaba con él, mientras al que permanecía a su lado le dijo – Vamos, investiguemos cómo carajo entró aquí.

Aldea de Konoha, Cuartel de ANBU (Raíz)

Un shinobi entró directamente en donde se localizaba Danzō Shimura y con una voz fría preguntó

– Y bien, ¿cuál fue el resultado, Kabuto?

– Fueron eliminados de la manera conveniente.

– Excelente, aplaudo tu trabajo, ahora, el siguiente paso es matar a esa niña con cabello color rosa, mientras los viejos e inútiles Consejeros crean que la idea sea por defender la pureza del clan Uchiha, no se opondrán en nuestro camino.

– Así será mi señor.

– Kabuto, Sasuke nos ayudará a tomar el poder de la aldea, claro una vez que el odio lo consuma y lo conseguiremos matando a su amor verdadero, ese chico promete, tal y como su antecesor, lástima que él haya escapado con esa ninja-médico.

– Si mi señor.

– Ahora dime, es cierto que Obito Uchiha y Rin Nohara están con vida.

– Eso es correcto, señor.

– Perfecto, ellos también serán destruidos.

Aldea de Konoha, Casa de Sakura

– Pequeño hermano, ya era hora de que bajaras, ¿cómo está mi linda hermanita? o debe de cuestionar ¿cómo la dejaste?

El rostro de Sasuke se puso pálido y antes de poder golpear a Itachi por su morbosa interpretación, recibió un golpe de Naruto.

– ¿Qué te pasa Usuratonkachi? ¿Por qué me golpeas?

– ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas, cabrón? No te quieras pasar de listo con Sakura, porque ella es mi hermanita, ¿lo entiendes? Ella no está sola.

Con el tono más sarcástico que pudo hacer, Sasuke dijo – ¡Vaya! Ahora resulta que la huérfana tiene hermanos por dondequiera y cualquier estúpido se adjudica ese papel.

Con tal comentario Naruto lo golpeo de nuevo – Ella no es ninguna huérfana.

– ¿No? Pues aunque tiene padres son adoptivos, sus padres biológicos están muertos.

Itachi rodo sus ojos suplicando paciencia ante los tarados adolecentes que tenía enfrente, y antes de que Sasuke golpeara a Naruto y viceversa los separó para que no iniciaran una pelea en medio de la sala de los Senju.

Ya sentados controlados por Itachi empezaron a platicar sin antes de ser advertidos por este, acompañados de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza para cada uno, aun y cuando él fue el primer provocador al burlarse de Sasuke.

Aldea de Konoha

Mientras la pelea se daba en la sala de los Senju, Sakura se las arregló para salir por la ventana de su habitación, sin saber que su amigo se encontraba justo en la sala de su casa.

No sabía por dónde empezar, aún no estaba del todo familiarizada con la aldea, pero la mente de su amigo era sencilla y basándose en sus pláticas que sostuvo con él cuando Jiraiya visitaba a su madre supo que Ichiraku era la primera opción, en realidad la primera fue buscar su chakra, pero aún débil no era fácil acceder a su poder.

Por lo que decidió buscarlo a la antigua, preguntando, pero no a todos, esa tampoco era una buena idea, si alguien la reconociera seguro que correría a decirle a su madre.

Aldea de Konoha, Ichiraku

– ¡Hola! ¿Qué te gustaría que te sirviéramos? – Saludó una jovial Ayame.

– Hola – respondió Sakura, titubeando – Nada, muchas gracias, más bien busco a alguien, ¿has visto a Naruto?

– ¿Naruto? Sí, estuvo aquí más o menos como hace unos 30 minutos, comió rápido y balbuceó que iba a ver a una amiga enferma.

La pelirrosa agradeció pero antes de salir del lugar, sin embargo un comensal que se encontraba en la barra comentó – Señorita, si me permite, le diré que él cambio de destino, más bien ese jovencito fue directo a la academia, ya que su padre el Hokage lo esperaba ahí.

– Gracias, señor, le agradezco mucho.

Aldea de Konoha, Oficina del Hokage

– Mikoto, explícales – pidió Fugaku de forma concisa, mientras miraba a todos los presentes: Minato, Tsunade, Dan, Kakashi, Obito y Rin

– La leyenda del hilo rojo es tan viejo como el mismo clan, se dice que los Uchiha tiene gran poder que se tambalea entre el bien y el mal sino son anclados por algo, en este caso el amor de su contraparte, se dice también que no todos los miembros del Clan son afectados, sólo son aquellos que guardan gran poder y que es tan inmenso que una pizca de oscuridad puede apartarlos de la luz, por esa razón su contraparte están fuera del Clan; se tienen dos casos registrados con estas características o al menos de los que tenemos conocimiento, entre ellos está Obito y ahora Sasuke.

Todos en la oficina del Hokage miraban atentamente a Mikoto.

– ¿Quieres decir qué por esa razón trataron de matar a Rin y ahora a Sakura? – Preguntó Minato.

– Sí – ahora fue el turno de Fugaku.

– Rin, nos vamos, no arriesgaré tu vida – dijo de forma rotunda, ya que su instinto de protección se activó de inmediato.

– Tranquilo Obito, ahora el objetivo es Sakura; una vez que el Uhiha toca la luz, siempre habrá un rastro en su corazón, lo cual establece la balanza hacia el bien, así que tú ya no eres candidato.

– ¿Y supones que eso nos tranquilizará a nosotros, Fugaku? – Interpretó Tsunade – Recuerda que el objetivo es tu hijo y mi hija.

Dan tomó por el hombro a su esposa para contralarla y dijo – No creo que esa sea la intención de Fugaku, Tsunade, creo que la pregunta es: ¿qué buscan desatando la furia de Sasuke o qué buscaban en Obito?

Minato, que estaba escuchando con tranquilidad la conversación, en su mente empezó a cavilar, y a buscar cabos sueltos en todo esto, tenían que encontrar la conexión.

– Obito, Rin, es momento que no digan lo que realmente pasó aquél día en el puente Kannabi, sabemos lo que nos dijo Kakashi y lo que declaró Danzō respecto a la misión, pero es momento de armar el rompecabezas de toda la historia, así podremos desenredar todo esto.

Aldea de Konoha, Academia Ninja

– Naruto, ¿estás aquí? – Preguntó una sigilosa Sakura – Vamos contesta, quiero un helado por favor, acompáñame.

– Naruto no está, pero yo te puedo acompañar – dijo una voz frío que le provocó escalofríos a Sakura.

Al darse media vuelta pudo saber de quién provenía la voz – Kabuto, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Orochimaru-Sama?

– No lo sé – expuso despreocupadamente – Hace mucho que me separé de él, cómo decirlo de manera elegante: me emancipe, buscando una vieja sociedad que me es más provechosa.

Sin saber por qué tuvo el presentimiento de que no debería de estar ahí y menos con ese tipo.

– Así, qué bien por ti Kabuto – lo felicitó retrocediendo poco a poco – Bueno, me dio gusto verte, pero como dije antes estoy buscando a Naruto.

Antes de dar un paso más, Kabuto la sostuvo por el brazo – Vamos, ¿acaso me dirás que me tienes miedo, Sakura?

La pelirrosa experimentó no solo un escalofrío, sino un miedo que la hacía sentir indefensa, como cuando era una niña pequeña.

Aldea de Konoha, Casa de los Senju

Justo cuando Sakura experimentó el miedo al estar junto a Kabuto, Sasuke supo que algo estaba mal con relación a la chica, dejando de lado a su molesto hermano y al inútil de su amigo, corrió a su habitación siendo seguido Naruto e Itachi para comprobar que la habitación se encontraba vacía.

– Sakura no está – y sin detenerse a decir más, saltó por la ventana.

Fin Capítulo 8

13102018

Como preludio al capítulo 9, será dedicado a la pareja de Rin y Obito Uchiha.


End file.
